The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe plant, botanically known as Astilbe chinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Heart and Soul’.
The new Astilbe orignated from a chance pollination of two unknown Astilbe chinensis selections. The new Astilbe was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant originating from a group of open-pollinated crosses made in a controlled environment in Heemskerk, The Netherlands in 1999. The new Astilbe was selected on the basis of its unique flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions since 2000 in Heemskerk, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Astilbe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.